Time Travel
Time travel, as the name suggests, is the process of travelling through time. Anyone who has the technology can time travel. Humans created their own version of time travel, as many species also have. Time travel allows the user to travel to any point within the timeline, they can edit and erase time as they see fit but with consequence, as anything can change the future. Most corporations have rules and dates that cannot be changed. Pinnacle points in time are not allowed to be changed, such as any major world leader. There are 3 different types of time travel. Osmeric, Colesmeric, and Transmeric. Each with their own function. The more commonly used transportation of time travel is Colesmeric, which allows the user to travel to certain coordinates on a certain date. Osmeric allows the user to travel within a linear path, which means instance 1945-2001, any date within these bisectors. Transmeric allows the user to travel only within 24 hours. Humans developed a Time Travel device which honed all 3 versions of time travel, which was physically distributed as a Void Operator. The humans of 4083/2007 also created a room, within the boundaries of time and space called The Hub. The Hub To understand what The Hub is, imagine that time and space are 2 separate entities. For instance, imagine time and space as 2 walls with 2 feet in between them could be 30 feet, 1 foot, 0.5th of a foot, anything and then imagine that within those 2 walls - time and space, don't exist. You can do anything within these walls. That is where The Hub resides. A room within nothingness. For more information on this look for the page marked as "The Hub" Examples of time travel: # Colemeric Transversion - used by certain smugglers on guildrock # Polar Osmeric Time Travel. - used by RECON soldiers # Transmeric Atmospheric Control - Used by The Red Star Early Stages of Development Very early Time travel technology was similar, in example, to a phone. It would physically look like a mobile phone. You could use the technology to observe and (to a limited degree) communicate with people in the past. Some of these, people have come to call “ghosts” and some are actually ghosts. This was given the name “Quantum Imaging Osmeric Technology” also known as QUIMOT Technological expert and scientist Edward Lester was the very first human to come up with this sort of technological background and made prototypes based on what he thought would be correct. He stated “ My technology. This will never be used for wrong. No human on earth will use this for wrong” but, sadly, one human took to trying to change the past in order to “restore” history. Not knowing that, anything that has already happened, has been written in stone and cannot be changed (Anderson Winters). In the year 2016, a small prototype Void Operator was used in order to travel back in time to the year 2001, before the facility had become operable. Sadly, the user (Jane Finch) died due to the effects of it. The wearer’s Void Operator, when detached from the traveller, automatically sends itself back to where it was last used by the wearer. Void operators store their use and intern keeps a note of what happened when it was last used. After the information is taken from it, it then deactivates and becomes as useful as a grape in a blender. This encouraged scientists to create a cloaking device upon the void operator, which would allow the user to seem invisible, after using the operator. It wasn't until a user of a void operator, form snuff, travelled back in time and granted them with access and answers. Although limited, this created a paradox in which void operators could only have been created if they had been created and developed before they had originally been developed.